


Fun with Euphemisms

by shinysylver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean to "Netflix and chill" but he can't possibly know what that means. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Euphemisms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dawnmay's prompt "netflix and chill" over at salt_burn_porn on LiveJournal.
> 
> The prompt pretty much screams Cas and apparently sent my muse in a very light and fluffy direction for a change. 
> 
> Thanks to somehowunbroken for giving this a quick beta.

Dean proudly set a plate in front of Cas. He'd bypassed the usual take-out and made the hamburgers and fresh cut fries himself. He'd even taken the time to season the meat and make his own special sauce. 

"You know I don't have to eat anymore," Cas reminded Dean, but the way his eyes were glued to the half pounder with all the fixings told an entirely different story. He was practically drooling.

Dean briefly squeezed Cas' shoulder before sliding into a chair next to Sam. "Just eat it." He glanced disdainfully at Sam's salad. "At least I know you'll appreciate it." 

Cas gave him a small smile and carefully picked up the oversized burger. Dean watched him take a bite, an appreciative moan escaping. "It's good."

"Of course it is." Dean grinned. "I made it."

Sam rolled his eyes and made a show of taking a big bite of kale. "This is good _and_ good for you."

"It's not like Cas'll get clogged arteries," Dean said before taking a big bite of his own hamburger. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And what about you?" 

"I took care of it," Cas said. "When I got my Grace back I flushed his system and repaired any damage he'd accumulated since I'd last healed him."

Dean hadn't actually known that and while part of him thought it was kinda creepy that Cas was monitoring his blood pressure and shit, the rest of him was just grateful. The Lucifer situation was still too fresh for him to be anything but thankfull that Cas was back to himself, awkward invasions of privacy and all. 

He took another huge bite and then grinned at Sam. "My best friend is awesome."

Sam made a disgusted face. "Dude, swallow first, then talk." 

"Sam, did you say you were going out this evening?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "There's a poetry reading at the university. You're welcome to join me."

"Poetry reading?" Dean asked incredulously. "Please tell me you're going for the chicks."

"A little culture wouldn't hurt you," Sam muttered. 

"I'm plenty cultured," Dean responded. "I just have standards."

"Dr. Sexy is not culture."

"Says you."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're impossible." He turned to Cas who was completely ignoring them as he lifted his bun and carefully placed a few of his fries on top of the tomato slice. "Cas, how about you?"

Cas looked up. "I already have plans."

"Oh?"

Cas nodded. "I thought I'd just stay in and watch Neflix and chill."

Dean's sip of beer went down the wrong pipe and he started coughing. Sam patted Dean's back while trying and failing to suppress his own laughter. 

Cas tilted his head at them. "Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean managed to gasp out. He patted his chest. "Just went down the wrong pipe."

"Since you aren't interested in the poetry reading, would you like to join me tonight?" Cas asked Dean.

Sam who had just managed to get his snickering under control dissolved into full-fledged laughter.

Dean on the other hand felt his cheeks burning. Misunderstandings like this didn't happen very often since Metatron had given Cas all of his pop culture knowledge, but apparently he'd skipped over Urban Dictionary.

"We can watch Netflix," Dean said, doing his best to block out his hyena of a brother. "They just uploaded season six of Dr. Sexy."

Truth be told, he wouldn't mind the "and chill" part, either. He just didn't want to talk about it in front of Sam, who didn't know about their fledgling relationship. Almost losing Cas for like the tenth time had finally made Dean realize the depth of his feelings for him. 

That didn't mean he was ready to come out, though. After all, they hadn't even had sex yet. One thing at a time.

"I'm going to let you explain that to him." Sam stood up and picked up his empty plate. "I need to get going if I'm going to make it in time."

As soon as Sam was safely out of earshot, Cas gave Dean a serious look. "I'm happy to watch Dr. Sexy with you, but I was actually hoping we could have sex tonight."

Dean choked on his beer _again_ and put the bottle down out of easy reach. Apparently it was cursed.

"You know what 'Netflix and chill' means?" Dean asked. His eyes widened. "You were actually propositioning me in front of Sam?" He paused and lowered his voice as his mind finally caught up with his mouth. "You want to have sex?"

Cas wisely ignored Dean's first two questions and jumped straight to the third. "Yes. I know you didn't want to rush anything, but it's been two weeks. Is that an adequate amount of time?"

Dean grabbed his beer and gave the cursed thing one last chance. His nerves needed it. After gulping half the bottle, he finally felt ready to have this conversation. "Are you sure?"

Cas reached across the table and laid his hand over Dean's. "The one thing I've always been sure of is you. I want us to share this."

Dean flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together. "Okay."

Cas squeezed his hand gently before letting go and standing up. "I'll meet you in my room."

Dean blinked. "You meant now?"

"I thought it best that we're done before Sam comes home," Cas said. He gestured to the plates. "Do you mind cleaning up? I want to prepare myself."

Dean's mind helpfully supplied him with an image of Cas fingering himself and all of his blood began rushing south. Thankfully Cas didn't seem to expect a coherent answer, because Dean didn't think he was capable of one.

He had so not been prepared for this. If anything, he thought he'd be the one taking the lead when they finally decided to have sex, but he should have known better. From the moment Cas had walked into that barn so many years ago, he'd been reshaping Dean's entire world. 

It was one of the reasons Dean loved him. 

***

Cas' door was open, the familiar sounds of Dr. Sexy drifting down the hall. There was something so personal and intimate about Cas putting on Dean's favorite show, a show they'd been watching together almost every night since Cas had come home for good. 

It was so different from all of the times Dean had put on generic mood music to try to get some random girl to put out. 

All of the nerves that had been building since Cas had first blindsided him with this disappeared. Cas knew him and he knew Cas. They may both be new to this, but they weren't new to each other. 

Dean relaxed enough that he wasn't even surprised when he entered the room to find Cas lounging on the bed completely naked. He just closed the door in case Sam came home early and then let himself enjoy the view. The last time he'd seen Cas completely naked, he'd been a bit distracted by all of the bees.

"Did I ever tell you I like the tattoo?"

Cas lowered his hand and traced over the sigils one by one. "It was necessary, but I admit I've grown to appreciate it. It reminds me that I found a way to survive when I had nothing."

Dean frowned and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I promise you, you'll never be alone again."

"I don't blame you, Dean," Cas said. "After all, I've made mistakes, too. But you've always been there at the end. No one else has ever cared for me the way you do."

"Their loss." Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas'. 

After a moment he pulled back so that he could take off his own clothes. He didn't bother to try to be seductive like he usually did with his one night stands. Cas wasn't going to care if he looked suave or not.

"I prepared myself for anal intercourse," Cas said matter-of-factly. "But if you would rather, there are many other options. We could start with oral or manual stimulation. There is also intercrural sex, which historically was highly favored."

"All of it sounds amazing to me," Dean said honestly. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to kiss you more." 

"I can do that." Dean crawled onto the bed next to Cas and wrapped an arm around him.

Cas rolled closer as they kissed until their dicks were pressed together, sending a wave of pure need through Dean. 

Dean slid one hand down to cup Cas' ass and pulled him even closer as Dean rocked his hips forward slowly. His hard cock slid against Cas' dick, providing both of them with exquisite friction. 

"So good," Cas murmured against Dean's lips as he rolled his own hips forward to meet Dean's movements. 

Dean could tell that neither of them were going to last long, not this first time, so he reached between them and took both of their cocks in a loose grip. "Fuck my hand."

Cas snapped his hips forward, driving his dick against Dean's. They were both dripping precome, which provided a natural lubricant, letting them slide together easily. 

A few thrusts later, Cas shuddered and spilled hot come across Dean's stomach. 

Dean dropped his own dick and stroked Cas through his orgasm, milking every last drop of come.

"Too much," Cas said, pulling away. He looked at Dean with wide, almost scared eyes. "It's all too much." 

"It can be overwhelming," Dean said gently.

"It wasn't like that with April and I was human then," Cas said. "My Grace dampens my emotions, it shouldn't be that intense."

Dean decided not to point out that mentioning other hook-ups during sex was a pretty big faux pas. She was dead, after all, and hardly a threat. His angel blade had made sure of that.

He slowly reached out, giving Cas plenty of time to pull away before he took his hand. He was relieved when Cas immediately threaded their fingers together. "Sex is different when you… love… the other person."

It was hard to say the word. It was always easier for him to say it indirectly. Calling Sam "bitch" was code for "I love you" much like the many times he'd told Cas "I need you." 

Dean had loved Cassie once and he'd loved Lisa as much as he was able to at the time, but he'd never loved anyone like Cas. Cas deserved to know that.

"I love you, Cas."

Cas squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean pulled Cas against his chest and wrapped his arms around him in what was definitely not a cuddling position. His erection had flagged a bit, but he was still hard enough that Cas noticed.

"Oh, Dean, I'm sorry." He shifted back so that Dean's cock caressed his ass. "I can take care of that."

Dean kissed Cas' shoulder and looked at the TV. Dr. Sexy was about to disarm a bomb in the operating room. "In a little while. This is my favorite part."

"I still don't understand why they don't just call the bomb squad."

Dean laughed and squeezed Cas. "Because he's Dr. Sexy, he can do anything."

"If you say so." 

Cas turned his head so that he could look at Dean. "I realize my list earlier was incomplete. I didn't even mention frottage."

"It was an oversight," Dean said. "But I'd say we corrected it." He rolled his hips forward so that his cock slid against the swell of Cas' ass. "Maybe after this episode we can give that historic favorite a try?"

Cas smiled. "Abraham Lincoln was very fond of it."

"Cas, do me a favor and never mention Abraham Lincoln, or any other world leaders, when we're naked, ever again." Dean paused thoughtfully. "Well, except maybe Justin Trudeau. He's kind of hot. Queen Elizabeth the First is okay too."

"Noted," Cas said. "As long as you promise to not call out to my Father like so many other humans."

"Agreed." 

With that Cas settled back against Dean, so that they could enjoy the Netflix part of 'Netflix and chill.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
